The Adventures of the New World!
by Histu.RukiLOVE
Summary: Team Seven has transports to the New World! They were separate and years later, they met each other. However, Sakura is the only one who remember her past life, Sasuke and Naruto doesn't remember anything at all! Together with Luffy's crew, they went through all the actions, adventures, dramas, friendships, and romances between Sakura and Sasuke! Now the Adventure begins...
1. Prologue

**Hello, I have decided to do a different crossover. (^^)**

**This time its going to be, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in the new world of One Piece! **

**I hope you like it... :)**

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece, it belongs to the rightful owners.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Team Seven are already in the Chunin Exam to pass the test and they went through the harsh fight last time. Sakura is now watching her teammate lying on the ground resting. Sakura sigh softly while she looks around her surroundings. Her eyes fill with watery as she bit her bottom lip, _'Why do I keep being burden? Why does everyone always protect me? I don't understand this! Maybe I'm not meant to be the ninja... maybe I'm meant to be something else that I can get stronger...' _Sakura thought as she glances at Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura closes her eyes, _'Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka doesn't deserve this. I wish we all live in different life. Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka doesn't have to be hated, violent, and killed. We need a world where we don't need to be treated like a weapon.' _Sakura thought as she sighs.

Suddenly the water began to glows brightly than before and Sakura blink in confusion as she turn around and saw the water slowly floating up and Sakura's eyes widen in fear. "Kami-sama..." Sakura thought out loud in fear. The giant water floating around in the air then shoots straight to Team Seven. Sakura quickly grabbed her teammate's hands as she closes her eyes tightly. _'No!'_

**...**

Sakura felt peaceful, she shifts her body and then sigh in heavenly when she finally feels comfortable. Until she remembers her last suddenly attack. Her eyes snap open as she sat up quickly, she look around in the unfamiliar room. The door open, the figure walks in and Sakura saw a young man. He smile gently at Sakura, "How are you feeling, little girl?" the young man asked when Sakura look at the young man. He has reddish brown hair that reaches to his shoulder, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and he wears black jeans, white-buttons shirt and black shoes.

Sakura just remain silent while stares at the strange man, the young man just smile. "I know you're scare, but I won't hurt you." the young man and Sakura feels his gentleness in his aura. So Sakura thinks it wouldn't hurt to tell him her name, "My...name is Sakura." Sakura mentally let her eyes wide when she heard her soft high-pitch childish voice. The young man smile wide, "Nice to meet you Sakura, my name is Shark." Shark said as Sakura raise her eyebrows, "That's an odd name." Sakura thought out loud as Shark chuckled.

"I know. Now, little girl... I'm going to get you some food. I'll be right back." Shark said as he left the room. Sakura blink at his sudden kind, _'He didn't make fun of me...nor ask if my hair color is natural or not.' _Sakura thought as she stood up from the bed and walk toward to the mirror. Her eyes wide when she the reflection to herself, there she is. A small eight years old body of a child, pink hair above her shoulders with some of her few bangs tangle on her forehead, large emeralds eyes, pale skin, and adorably large forehead. She noticed that she wears a white polo shirt that passes her knees.

Sakura suddenly remember as she gasps, _'Sasuke-kun! Naruto!' _Sakura thought as she run toward to the door. She opens it wide and run down the hallway in unfamiliar house. Shark blink when he saw Sakura run pass him that he could barely a blink. Shark watch Sakura in shock, "I never knew a small child like her could run that fast. Her speeds are interesting..." Shark mumbled as he quickly follows her. Shark stopped when he saw Sakura who's looking around in shock, fear, confusion and lonely.

Sakura look up, "Where am I?" Sakura asked softly and Shark bent down his knee, "You're on my ship." Sakura tilted her head, "Ship?" Sakura mumbled as she looks up and saw a flag that has a skull with sharpest grinned teeth. "What's that?" Sakura asked again and Shark smile softly at her, "That's my flag...my pirate flag." Sakura snap and stare at Shark, "Pirate?" Sakura said in confusion as Shark nodded his head.

Sakura never knew that she's actually thought that she would be in the different world, she hope that Sasuke and Naruto would be alright somewhere in the world.

**-Meanwhile-**

Naruto is eating ramen while Luffy is eating meats. Naruto and Luffy are the best friends ever since Luffy found Naruto lying on the shore. Luffy always be there for Naruto, he sees Naruto as his little brother. And Naruto sees Luffy as his older brother. The problem is that Naruto doesn't remember anything, his memories are gone and the only thing he remembers is his name. Luffy knew Naruto's memory loss and he is willingly to help Naruto to find his memories back, even if it takes years.

Luffy looks at Naruto, "Hey Naruto." Naruto look at Luffy with curious blue eyes, "Hai?" Luffy grinned wide, "Do you want to come with me and help me with my goal?" Luffy asked as Naruto eyes wide in shock. He knew that Luffy wants to become a Pirate King, but he never thought that Luffy actually want Naruto to come with him. Naruto smile softly, "I always thinking about my past, what if my parents are alive? What if I live in the different island? I thought many possibly but no matter what. I can't remember." Naruto said with sad tone as Luffy blink then Naruto grinned, "How can I not accept that offer? Dattebyo! I accept it and it will be the great adventure!" Naruto shouted as Luffy grinned wide while his eyes close.

**-Meanwhile-**

Sasuke is watching Zoro's practicing his swords as usual. Sasuke and Zoro are really good friend, they even can be brothers if they want to. Although their personality is different, Zoro found Sasuke by the shore and he took Sasuke to the dujo. The doctor told that Sasuke lost his memories and that is when Zoro decided to step in and take reasonability of Sasuke. Ever since then, Zoro and Sasuke's relationship bond are very tight as brothers.

Zoro also teaches Sasuke how to use a sword, Zoro found out Sasuke's skills. Sasuke has his inhuman speeds, good with swords, and very sharp when the enemies is coming or not. Sasuke already knew Zoro's goal, his goal is to become the greatest swordman. Zoro is helping Sasuke's goal as well. To find Sasuke's memories, Sasuke wants to remember his past but no matter how many time he tries, he can't remember. Soon, Sasuke will go on the adventure with Zoro when he's older enough.

**...**

Team Seven are separate from each other and they were taking in care. Soon they will meet each other by the fate...

* * *

**Please, R&R! :)**

**Oh and that Shark guy... he's an OC so I made him up. Just to let you know. Bye-bye. (^^)**


	2. I'm Luffy and I'm Naruto!

**Here's Chapter one! Yay~! I hope you all readers likes this chapter! (^^)**

**Oh and, Sakura is 12 years old. Sasuke and Naruto are both 13 years old.**

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece!**

* * *

_Wealth, Fame, Power._

_The man who had acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gold Roger._

_The final words that were said at his execution, sent people to the seas._

_"My wealth and treasures?"_

_"If you want it, I'll let you have it."_

_"Look for it, I left all of it at that place!"_

_Men now, chasing their dreams, head towards the Grand Line._

_The world now enters a Great Age of Pirates!_

**Four Years Later...**

The sun rise while the winds came as the pink hair floats everywhere while emeralds eyes stares at the sky. She heard footsteps behind her, "Sakura, it's time for the act." the feminine voice said as Sakura turn around. Four years has past and Sakura changed a lot, her pink hair has grown to waist-length with a few bangs cover her forehead, beautiful emeralds eyes, pale skin as always, and she wears white with pale red flowers dress that pass her knees. Sakura nodded her head, "Okay, Nami." Sakura said as Nami smirk and she turns around and walk inside the deck. Sakura sigh softly, _'I wonder how Shark is doing? I still can't believe he left me in the village couple of years ago.' _Sakura thought then she shake her head and follow Nami.

**The Adventures of the New World**

**Chapter One: I'm Luffy and I'm Naruto!**

Luffy and Naruto suddenly jump up from the barrel as Luffy accidently punch the fat pirate. Luffy and Naruto shouted out happily, "AHHHHHH! WHAT A GREAT NAP!" Naruto and Luffy grinned while two pirates and one boy look at them in shock with jaws open. Naruto blink and saw the fat pirate on the floor, "What the?" Naruto tilted his head. Luffy stares at the two men, "Who are you guys?" Luffy asked as Naruto jump off the barrel. Two men suddenly came close to Luffy, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" they shouted in tick off.

Luffy turns around and jump off the barrel, "He'll catch a cold if he sleeps here." Luffy said as Naruto nodded his head. Two pirates tick off and more annoyed, "It's your fault!" they shouted again as Naruto glare at them with his sensitive ears. Naruto has no idea why his ears are very sharp but not only his ears. His eyes and his nose are very sharp, like an animal. Suddenly two pirates takes out their swords and pointed at Luffy and Naruto, "You bastards. Stop screwing around. Don't you know we're pirates?!" one of the pirate said.

Naruto and Luffy stands front of the young boy who has very light pink hair, "I'm really hungry, got any..." one of the pirate shouted interrupted, "Listen to what I'm saying!" two pirates now feels so annoyed by Luffy and Naruto. "You brats!" Luffy glances at the two pirates and Naruto sigh, "I'll leave it to you Luffy." Luffy nod his head. "Die!" two pirates shouted once again and Naruto felt annoyed by loud pirates.

Naruto yawn and watch Luffy with boredom, Naruto glance at scare young boy who's cover his eyes. Naruto snap out of it and look at Luffy, "What are you doing all of a sudden?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"W...who are you?"

Luffy smile, "Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!" Luffy said as Naruto jump next to Luffy with a grinned on his face, "And I'm Naruto!" Naruto said. Two pirates shouted in fear as they both grabbed the fat pirate and run off. Naruto raise his eyebrow as Luffy blink then the young scare boy look at them in shock.

"What... what just happened?" the boy mumbled.

What's with them?" Luffy asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know but I'm hungry..." Naruto hold his stomach then he heard the scare young boy in panic. He stands behind Luffy and Naruto, "Hurry up and run!" he said, "When they come back with their friends, you'll be killed!" he added.

Luffy grinned, "Even so, I'm hungry." Luffy said as Naruto nodded his head, "How can you say that so calmly?!" the young boy said in disbelief. The young boy kept rambling about pirates and danger but Naruto and Luffy ignore the young boy and attempt to find the foods. Naruto and Luffy walk inside the food cabin and they smile wide excited, "FOODS!" they shouted as they look through to find the foods to eat.

The young boy mumbled while peak through the door, "They might not find us in here." the young boy turn around and watch Luffy and Naruto eating apples.

"I'm Coby, and you're Luffy-san and Naruto-san, right?" Coby asked as he walked down the stairs, "That was amazing back there. How'd you do that?" Coby asked. Luffy and Naruto look at Coby, "These are good!" Luffy said with his mouth full of foods while Naruto nodded his head agree.

Naruto swallows his foods, "Is this a pirate ship?" Naruto asked Coby, Coby shakes his head, "No... this ship isn't." Coby answered. "This ship is being attacked by Alvida-sama right now." Coby added the information as Naruto tilted his head. Luffy just keep eating the apples, "Mmm...? It doesn't really matter." Luffy said, "Are there any boats on this ship?" Luffy asked while eating apples and Naruto shakes his head but smile.

Coby blink, "There should be, but..."

Naruto grinned, "Our ship got sucked into the whirlpool." Naruto said as Coby look at Naruto and Luffy in shocked. "Eh, that whirlpool? You should be dead." Coby said without thinking. Naruto chuckled while Luffy turn his head with grinning, "Yeah, I was really surprised by it." Luffy said as Coby still stares at them in disbelief.

"Are you a pirate as well?" Luffy asked as he grabbed his apple while Coby look down with a frown. Naruto blink when Coby telling his story...

"That was... a fateful day. That day, I went aboard, intending to go fishing... But it turned out that boat was going to a pirate ship! For the past two years, I've been working like a slave so they wouldn't kill me." Coby finished his story while Luffy and Naruto sat there and listens.

Luffy open his mouth, "You're a freaking idiot!" Coby look down even more, "How can you say that?" Coby said.

Naruto frown, "You can run away!" Naruto said.

Coby shake his heads violently, "That's impossible! Impossible, impossible! When I think about Alvida-sama finding out, my legs shake and I get really scared..." Luffy chuckled, "Ohh, you are a coward. I don't like you." Luffy and Naruto grinned at Coby as Coby cries while look away.

**...**

Alvida watching her men walking carry the treasures chest, "Get going! Move everything before the Marines get here!" Alvida shouted, "Anyone who slacks off will meet my iron club!" she added.

"Hurry up!"

"Look at all the treasure!"

"Hey, if you daydream, you're going to get the iron club!"

"That will be bad..."

"No one can survive that iron club!"

Nami wipe her sweats off her forehead while Sakura ties the bag that fills with treasures and money. Sakura blow her bang and smile at Nami, "Everythings ready, Nami." Nami smirk while nod her head.

Meanwhile two pirates jump up from the hole and shouted, "Alvida-sama!" Alvida turns around and glares at two pirates, "There's a problem." one of the pirate said. Alvida look at the pirates, "What is it? You're so noisy." Alvida said.

"The barrel was..."

"Monsters!"

Alvida suddenly ticks off as she holds up her iron bat, "Who's a monster?" Alvida shouted as she throws her iron bat as two pirate duck while hold up a fat pirate. The iron bat hit the fat pirate as the fat pirate flew to the ocean then the iron bat hit two pirates from above. Two pirates tears came down, "That's not it... two weird person came out of a barrel... they might be a bounty hunter." Alvida look up and stares at her both fellow men, "Nani?"

**...**

"Your right..." Coby said while bitter smile, "Completely right... if I'm only brave enough to drift in the ocean in a barrel, there's something I want to do..." Coby said as he looks up at Luffy and Naruto, "Luffy-san and Naurto-san, what were you doing drifting in the ocean in a barrel?" Coby asked.

Luffy smile, "I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

Naruto grinned, "I'm going to be the Legendary Pirate!"

Coby jaws open wide in disbelief and shocked, "P... P... Pirate King? L... L... Legendary Pirate?" Coby stuttering.

Naruto and Luffy grinned, "Yeah."

Coby still stares at them, "Seriously?"

Naruto and Luffy still grinned, "Seriously."

Coby still stares at them in shocked, "That means Luffy-san and Naruto-san is pirates?"

Naruto and Luffy still grinned, "Right."

Coby still stares at them, "Your crew?"

Luffy pointed at Naruto, "Just him, we're looking for new crew." Naruto nodded his head.

Coby jaw finally broke and froze as Naruto and Luffy blink in confusion. Luffy waving Coby's face while Naruto poke Coby with a stick. Then finally, Coby snap out of it as he stood up, "A Pirate King is someone who has everything in this world! Wealth, fame, and power all united within one person. Meaning, you are going after 'One Piece'. And Legendary Pirate is the rarest ever! No one in this world can ever become the Legendary Pirate until the one person who's been to every each of the islands, even in Grand Line!" Coby shouted in shock.

Naruto and Luffy smile, "Ah."

"'Ah' you say?! All the pirates in the world are going after that treasure! And nearly whoever wants to become the Legendary Pirate always dead whenever they're in the dangerous island!"

Luffy grinned while Naruto shrugged his shoulder with a smile. Coby shakes his head violently, "Impossible. Impossible, impossible, impossible, absolutely impossible! It would be impossible to stand on top in this great pirate era! Even the Legendary Pirate! It can't be done, impossible impossible!" Coby said in panic.

Naruto twitch in annoying while Luffy finally punch Coby's head as Coby fell on his face then he cover his pain head, "Why did you hit me?"

Luffy blink, "Just because."

Coby sat up while smile, "It's fine, I'm used to it anyways." Naruto shake his head as he stood and Luffy took his straw hat off, "It's not if it's possible or not." Luffy said. Naruto grinned, "We do it because we want to." Naruto said.

Luffy nodded his head, "I decided to become the Pirate King. He decided to become the Legendary Pirate. We don't care if we die fighting for it." Luffy grinned.

Naruto and Luffy walk pass Coby, "Now that we're full, maybe we should go get a boat." Naruto nodded his head.

"Maybe they'll give us one if we ask... if they're good people." Naruto said to Luffy.

Coby look down, "I've never thought of that. Can I do that too? Not afriad to die?" Luffy and Naruto stopped as they both look at Coby. "Nani?"

Coby kept looking down, "Maybe I can join the Marines." Naruto raise his eyebrows as Luffy blink, "Marines?"

Coby stood up and face Naruto and Luffy, "That's right! It's my dream to catch bad guys! It's been my dream ever since my childhood. Can I do it?" Coby asked as Luffy raise his eyebrow.

"How would I know?!" Luffy said as Naruto grinned. Coby suddenly feel confident, "No, I will do it! I'm going to get out of here and stop working as slave for Alvida-sama! No, I will catch Alvida!" Coby shouted in courage. The suddenly the food cabin roof broke down as smokes gather around.

Naruto and Luffy blink, "Making friends like this... Who are you going to catch... Eh, Coby!" Coby shiver in fear while standing in the corner. Alvida stares at Coby then she slowly looks up and saw Naruto and Luffy.

She smirk, "You're both are not the Demons pirate hunters, Zoro and Sasuke." Alvida said.

Luffy raise his eyebrow, "Zoro? Sasuke?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Alvida look at Coby, "Coby! Who's the most beautiful woman in this ocean?" Coby's legs shakes while he nervously smiles at Alvida.

"That is of course..." Coby stuttering.

Luffy pointed at Alvida, "Who's this fat lady?"

Naruto chuckled, "Actually, I was thinking who's this dwarf planet." Naruto said as Luffy smile at Naruto, "Not bad!" Luffy laughing while Coby, Alvida's crews jaws open wide at Luffy and naruto in disblief.

Alvida stays silent while the pirates shivering in fear, "Fat? Dward planet? Now they done it..." the pirates said.

Alvida veins popped out one by one then she finally snaps, "BRATS!" she held up her iron bat and swing down but Naruto and Luffy jump away from the iron bat. Luffy grabbed Coby while Naruto jump up from the hole. Luffy put Coby down and he started to fight the pirates as Naruto grinned at the scene. Coby shiver in fear as he looks at Naruto, "Aren't you going to help Luffy-san?" Coby asked as Naruto chuckled and shake his head.

"No need to. Luffy can handle them." Naruto grinned as if it was no big deal. Luffy kept beating all the pirates and then he run away as he grabbed the pole but kept running as his arm stretch. Pirates stares at the long arm in shock and disbelief then they shiver in fear as Luffy stopped running while he turn his head over his shoulder, "Just kidding."

**"Gomu Gomu No... Rocket!" **Luffy shoots toward the group of pirates as the pirates all fall and defeated. Alvida look at Luffy in shock, "Nani?" Alvida shouted.

Naruto grinned wide as Coby jaws open wide.

Luffy stood up while look around then Coby look at Luffy, "Luffy-san, what are you?" Coby asked.

Luffy grabbed his mouth and pull it wide, "Me? I'm a rubber man." Luffy said with a smile while Naruto chuckled. Coby still in shock, "Rubber man...that's..." Coby saw Alvida behind him as he quickly run and hide behind Luffy while Naruto walk toward to Luffy.

Alvida narrow her eyes, "You ate the devil's fruit right?" Alvida said as Luffy let out of his mouth and smile at her. "Hai, I ate the rubber fruit."

Alvida narrows her eyes more, "Is that so? I've heard rumors about it, but I never though it really existed." Alvida said, "You also have some moves... Are you a bounty hunter?" Alvida asked.

"I'm a pirate."

"Pirate? Just you?" Alvida look at Luffy as Luffy shakes his head and pointed at Naruto, "Him. For now, but I'll find crews eventually." Luffy said as he thought about it, "Let's see... I think about 12 people sounds right." Luffy nodded his head. Alvida laugh out loud, "I see, so you are pirates. That makes us enemies doesn't it?"

Coby look at Naruto and Luffy, "Naruto-san, Luffy-san... run..." Naruto frown while Luffy look at Coby in confusion.

"Why?" Luffy asked as Coby gulped in fear, "You saw the power of that iron club didn't you? This person is the stron-" Coby stopped himself when he saw the looks from Naruto and Luffy. Coby remember from what Luffy told him about his dreams and Naruto's dreams.

Alvida smirk widen, "The number one what?" she asked Coby.

Coby look at Alvida, "Num... num... num... Number one stinking ugly old hag!" Coby shouted as Naruto and Luffy laughing out loud together. All the other pirates look at Coby in shock in disbelief while their jaws open wide.

"What did you say?" Alvida asked in annoying as Coby walks up to her, "I will join Marines! Join and fight pirates like you!" Coby shouted.

Alvida glares at Coby, "Do you even know what you are saying?!"

"I know! I'll... I'll do what I want! Join the Marines and... join the Marines and..." Coby said, "Capture you!" Coby added shouted at Alvida.

Alvida held up her iron bat, "Little brat!" Coby shaking in fear while thinking about not regrets. Luffy push Coby away as the iron bat down on Luffy. Naruto grinned at Luffy then Luffy grinned, "Doesn't hurt."

Alvida look at Luffy in shock, "Nani?" Alvida said. Luffy glances at Naruto, "Go ahead Naruto!" Naruto eyes lighten up as he grinend, "With pleasure!" Naruto suddenly disappeared and appear front of Alvida as he kick her chin up as she flew in the air. Naruto waiting for Alvida to fall and once she did, Naruto flip and kick Alvida far away through the ocean.

Luffy grinned at Naruto while Coby's jaw open, "Wh...what?" Coby look at Naruto in shocked. "Wh... How?" Coby asked Naruto as Naruto just shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm Naruto, the boy who wants to become the Legendary Pirate!" Naruto held up his thumbs.

Luffy looked at the pirates, "Hey. Give Coby a boat." Luffy said as Naruto lean on the rail, "He's going to join the Marines. Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

The pirates shakes in fear, "Hai, hai."

Coby stares at Naruto and Luffy then he smile, "Luffy-san... Naruto-san..." Coby smile at them. Naruto's ears perk up when he heard it, "Canon's coming!" Naruto shouted as the canon shoots in the ocean as the ship shift back and forth as Naruto control his balance. His eyes look at the ships, "That's the... Marines!" Coby shouted when he saw it.

Luffy smile, "Isn't that great? Why don't you go?" Naruto grinned as he jump over along with Luffy whose jump over first. "We're both pirates, time to run!"

Coby look down in shock, "How can I... They'd arrest me before I could join!"

Meanwhile Sakura and Nami are already on the boat then Sakura look up when she saw another boat dropped on the ocean. Sakura look away from the splash while Nami cover herself and peak at the other boat. Nami saw a boy who's around her age that has straw hat but didn't take a good look at him. Then the ocean splash and then the boat is gone already. Sakura open her eyes and look around in confusion but for some reason, Sakura feel the familiar aura but she can't tell it yet. Sakura frown in confusion, _'What was that?' _Sakura thought.

**...**

In the boat, Naruto and Luffy sigh in relief. "We got away somehow..." Coby said as Naruto and Luffy look at each other then they both laugh. "That was fun!"

Coby look at them, "Umm, Luffy-san, Naruto-san... If One Piece is your goal that means you are heading toward the Grand Line, right?" Coby asked, "It's also called the graveyard of pirates." Coby added.

Luffy smile, "Yeah, that's why I need strong crew." Naruto lean his back on the barrel, "That Demons pirates hunters... what kind of guys are they?" Luffy asked. Coby blink, "You mean Zoro and Sasuke?" Coby asked, "I heard that Zoro was captured by the Marines. I'm not sure about his partner, Sasuke though." Coby said.

Luffy frowns in disappointed, "Nani? He's weak then." Luffy said as Naruto suddenly knew what Luffy is thinking. Coby run to Luffy, "Not at all! He's a terrifying beast!" Coby said in fear voice then his face turn to confusion.

"Why are you asking me this?" Coby asked. Naruto grinning as Luffy grinned wide, "If he was a good guy, I thought I'd make him part of my crew."

Coby eyes wide as his jaw open in shock, "You're going to do something reckless again."

"He might be a good guy."

"He's been caught because he's a bad guy! It's impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible... Absolutely impos-"

_**Bonk**_

"...Why did you hit me?"

"Just because!"

* * *

**Phew, this chapter is long! I hope you all like this chapter! Please R&R! :)**

**And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me! (^^)**


End file.
